Lurking By Your Side
by Laenerin
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts based fanfiction. Riku is now 21 years old, Sora has disappeared for the past 5 years and Kairi is dead. ... HUH?
1. Broken Barriers, Broken Hearts

**Yes, this is yet another kingdom hearts based fanfiction!!! I am changing the ending of Kingdom Hearts II a bit... instead of both Sora and Riku returning to Destiny Islands, Sora has disappeared. And we've warped into the future! Riku is now 21 years old!!! **

-x-x-x-

A consistent tapping sound echoed around the empty corridor.

Empty, that is, except for an imposing figure making his way down the hallway.

His leather boots clicked against the dazzling white marble floor, accompanied by the swishing sound from the black and red cape draped over his broad shoulders.

His once startling aqua eyes were now almost hollow with the pain and grief he had had to overcome in his short life. Even so, there was wisdom in them as if those eyes held all the knowledge there was.

The young man's face was etched with scars from previous battles, where he had won and lost. The long gash curving from his lip to his forehead was an especially distinct scar – one that he'd obtained from a fight with thieving Heartless not so long ago.

Slightly spiky blue hair hung down to his shoulder, brushing against his neck, which was also covered with countless wounds.

His journey through the years since childhood had been rough but here he was today, standing tall at 21 clad in a black uniform and proudly displaying a flaming sword which he called his Red Eye.

This was Riku, King Mickey's best knight.

Riku rounded a corner –

_TWACK!_

– and collided into someone.

Riku remained unmoved. He had been through too much to be spooked by something as mild as this.

He didn't have to look down to see who it was he had bumped into.

Sprawled on the floor groaning pitifully was a young woman of about 20 years.

Selphie.

She hadn't changed much since she left the Islands with Riku.

There was still a mischievous twinkle in her round green eyes, even as she struggled to sit up.

The only thing that had changed about her was not her maturity, but her appearance.

Selphie was somewhat _elegant_ now and her chestnut brown hair had curled into locks that fell down to her waist.

She had also changed her dressing style. Living in the Disney Castle had taught her to become more vain and she had abandoned her simple clothes for more vibrant dresses.

For instance, Selphie was currently clothed in a crimson silk gown and posh white gloves covered her slender hands.

Riku hardly took a glance at her and was about to continue walking when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his ankle.

"Wait, Riku!"

Clearly irritated, Riku spun around and glowered at the woman.

"What?" he snapped, only managing to pull his ankle from Selphie's death grip.

Selphie refused to be stung by this and stood before Riku.

"How was your birthday party yesterday?" she asked, as cheerfully as possible. "Sorry I wasn't able to be here. Queen Minnie needed me to tend to the garden."

Much to Riku's dismay, the King had organized a surprise party for his 21st. birthday and it had been more embarrassing that heartening.

Riku stifled a groan. "Don't remind me."

He turned to walk away but was once again pulled back by Selphie.

Groaning inwardly, Riku eyed her, his brows raised. "What now?"

Selphie didn't reply.

Instead, she searched her pockets that were almost hidden in the frills of her dress and pulled out a breath-takingingly beautiful glass rose.

Unfortunately, it did not take Riku's breath away.

For once in her life, Selphie seemed shy. "Happy Birthday."

She pressed the glass rose into Riku's palm and hurried away.

Riku's expression remained unchanged and he felt no sentiment for the gift in his hand.

And so, he let go of it.

It dropped.

The glass rose shattered instantly and pieces of clear debris were flung across the floor.

Riku felt no regret – some would call him cold and heartless.

In others' eyes, he was just a brave and noble knight.

Besides, what had Selphie expected him to do?

Keep the glass rose in his room and cherish it forever?

Pfft. Now, _that'd_ be the day.

Stepping lightly over the broken bits, Riku went over to the doors leading to the Throne Room. Well, it used to be called the Audience Chamber but it was best suited for the King and Queen's own use.

The doors were huge, stretching for metres. The door handles were above Riku's head.

Luckily, there were two much smaller doors in the bottom half of the giant doors. They were more like flaps, really.

Riku swiftly pushed them open with one hand and rushed into the room.

King Mickey was sitting behind his large desk.

He was a regal sight, with his red velvet coat and jewelled crown.

Riku hastened to the opposite side of the desk and lowered himself to a bow of respect. He placed his sword over one knee.

Usually, the king would be delighted to see his best knight but today, all he did was frown.

After drumming his fingers on the table, Mickey stood and paced solemnly around the room.

The silence was all too much. After second – minutes – ticked by, Riku was forced to speak up.

"What is wrong, Your Majesty?" he asked.

King Mickey still did not speak.

Instead, he went ransacking his old cupboard, leaving Riku mystified.

"Aha!"

King Mickey's proclamation startled Riku and his head snapped up to see what his King had found.

It was a giant orb and swirling inside it were faint but colourful images.

Mickey triumphantly returned to the table and placed the orb gently on the desk's surface.

"What is it?" Riku asked, spellbound by the slightly distorted pictures in the orb.

"This," Mickey gestured wildly to the orb, "is the World Seeker. It shows all the worlds and the barriers."

Riku leaned forward, mesmerized.

He could see the miniature versions of the worlds and even saw tremors of movement throughout them.

"It's quite a creation, isn't it?" Mickey winked.

"What do we need it for though?" Riku queried.

Mickey was suddenly serious again. "For years, no-one has dared to tamper with the barriers. For 5 whole years, peace has reigned. But now…"

He shook his head sorrowfully. "Now, one of the barriers have been broken."

Mickey continued, ignoring the shocked look on Riku's face. "You see those barriers in between the worlds?"

Riku squinted and looked even closer at the orb. True, he could define thin white lines in between every world. Or, at least,_ almost_ every world…

"The barrier between our Disney Castle and the Shrukai Forest has… well, it's disappeared," King Mickey told Riku.

Riku stood and sheathed his sword. "Shrukai Forest?"

He paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Never heard of it."

Mickey stood to his full height – which was hardly tall at all since he could only reach up to Riku's knee – and declared, "You, my loyal knight, are going to this forest to look for any mischief. We cannot afford to have something as big as this slip by. You will leave today. Now. Chip and Dale have gotten your ride ready."

Riku knew that he shouldn't protest against the king's wishes but he did so anyway. "But King Mickey, what is the point of this journey to Shrukai Forest? What am I looking for, anyway?"

"I don't know what to expect but I want you to check it out anyway," the King said, gravely. "Now go!"

Riku dipped his head once, then retreated out of the Throne Room, banging the doors shut behind him.

It was mission time.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, Minnie!"

Selphie exited the room, satisfied with her heart-to-heart chat with the Queen.

Minnie was one of her best friends now, who she told secrets to and listened to advice from.

Just a minute ago, Selphie had been discussing her crush on Riku.

Minnie had told her that she would have to impress him and stop being so flirtatious.

This was going to be a hard task.

Selphie waved goodbye to Queen Minnie and flounced away, down the corridor.

She rounded the corner.

And her jaw dropped open.

Tiny bits of glass were strewn across the marble floor and Selphie knew instantly where they came from.

The glass rose that she gave to Riku.

Selphie could feel her heart being shattered into little pieces and joining the glass on the floor.

-x-x-x-

"LIFT OFF!" Chip's voice shrieked over the walkie-talkie installed into the Gummi Ship.

The ship whirred to life and blasted off into space, leaving a cloud of dust and ashes behind it.

"Boy, I haven't done this in _ages_." Riku murmured, gingerly steering the Gummi Ship.

It wasn't a surprise… why would he need to use a Gummi Ship when there were no worlds to visit?

"Don't worry," Dale's voice squeaked. "You're doin' just fine!"

Just fine, indeed. Riku hardly managed to swerve away from the space boulders and very nearly crashed right into another ship.

Somehow, he got to the Shrukai Forest in one piece.

"Contact us when you get back into the Gummi Ship on your way back!" the walkie-talkie projected Chip's voice to Riku.

"Can do," Riku replied and hopped out.

The beauty of the forest amazed him. Every leaf on the trees seemed to shine like green emeralds.

Birds cooed gently in the background.

A spring breeze fluttered by, bringing with it the sound of a waterfall.

"So peaceful…" Riku was tempted to just lay back and enjoy the scenery.

But his mind urged him on.

Riku explored the forest, looking out for any suspicious activity or odd objects.

It wasn't long until Riku was lost. Every tree looked the exactly the same and his surroundings never seemed to change.

Walking around in circles…

"Ugh," Riku groaned, as he recognised the tree stump that he'd passed by just a minute ago.

He was about to turn and walk in the opposite direction when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

Riku stared at the thickets. "Huh? Who's there?"

The bushes gave a rustle and a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

Riku unsheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded, scanning his opponent.

There was no reply from the stranger.

The figure's face was shrouded under a hood and was dressed in a thick black cloak.

His shoes were caked with mud but Riku guessed that they were black too.

The mysterious person made a surprised noise and his finger's flashed with light.

Riku was minutely blinded before he saw what the stranger held now – a Keyblade.

Shell-shocked, Riku stumbled backwards.

"It can't be…" he muttered.

A wisp of light brown hair escaped from under the figure's cloak.

Riku was almost to say scared to say the name. "Sora?"

At that, the stranger turned heel and fled.

"W – wait!" Riku cried, desperately.

Although he tried to run after him, Riku stayed stuck frozen to the spot, watching the figure fade once again into the shadows.

Could it really have been Sora? He hadn't seen him in 5 years… yes, 5 long years.

Riku's mind went numb as a huge roar sent a chill through him.

A tree crashed somewhere in the forest and suddenly, a huge beast flew up from the forest clearing.

It was sleek and purple, oozing with evil. It looked like a dragon, what with its leathery long tail and gigantic beating wings.

And it's roar!

It left Riku's ears ringing.

When Riku looked up at the departing creature, he saw something sitting atop its back.

… Sora…?

-x-x-x-

Mickey stared intently into the orb and gasped at what he saw.

Something big and strong was sending ripples through the Shrukai Forest.

And it was heading for Hollow Bastion!

_SMASH!_

There goes another barrier…

-x-x-x-

Selphie was on her knees, her pale face tear-streaked.

"He must have dropped it by mistake," she told herself.

It didn't convince her in the least.

Riku had obviously dropped it on purpose.

"But why?" Selphie asked to no-one in particular.

She wiped the last of her tears away and began to gather the bits of glass carefully in one hand.

She had hoped that Riku would keep it in his room… and cherish it forever and ever!

After all, it wasn't just a gift; it was a gift from _her_, Selphie.

Didn't he like the gift?

Was it too girly?

"_You have to impress him, Selphie."_

As Minnie's voice revolved in her head, an idea struck her.

Such a powerful idea it was, it made her drop all the glass in her fist.

All sadness was forgotten and the tears magically vanished.

"Makeover time!" Selphie chirped.

-x-x-x-

**So, did you like that chapter? Or did you hate it? Tell me by sending a review in! Flame me or praise me – your choice! Next chapter COMING SOON!**


	2. What's Gone Is Gone

**Hey everybody!! Sorry this chapter took SOOO long to publish! It's back to school… agh… TORTURE! Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people:**

**Scythe – My number one fan and the one who inspired me and introduced Fanfiction to me!**

**Jenn – The best cousin in the world and has reviewed every single chapter!**

**Coley – A great friend who sends in lots and lots of reviews! AND edited this chapter!**

**AND ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**Just think: without you, this chapter wouldn't have existed! And that would mean you wouldn't be sitting here, reading about how this chapter wouldn't have existing without you!**

**But I guess you don't want to read all this gobbledegook so… enjoy reading my second chapter!**

-x-x-x-

Riku's fiery sword dropped with a soft _thunk_ beside his leg, singeing the soil beneath it.

Riku felt like dropping to his knees too.

If that was really Sora… why did he run away?

Didn't he recognise Riku after five years?

Why didn't he come back to the Destiny Islands?

So many questions filled Riku's mind. So many questions that would go unanswered…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was as if the sky itself had opened up, letting loose a disarray of blinding light._

"_The door to light," Sora mumbled, transfixed._

_Sora scrambled to his feet. Sora tucked Kairi's letter safely away in his pocket._

"_We'll go together." He said, reaching for Riku's hand to help him up._

_Riku smiled and stood with Sora's help._

_Then they were engulfed in light, leaving the hazy moonlit beach behind them._

_Riku was suddenly falling from the sky. His eyes were squeezed shut and the speed at which he was falling was making his skin burn._

_He plummeted head-first into the waters._

_Riku burst from the water's surface and looked around. He was home._

_He swam to the shore where he was greeted by Mickey and all his old friends – Tidus, Wakka and Selphie._

_Donald and Goofy ran up behind them and looked about them._

"_Where's Sora?"_

_Goofy's question wiped the grin off everybody's faces. Riku peered over his shoulder._

_The ocean was empty except for a few lone strands of seaweed and a fish or two._

_Riku's heart sank._

_It was Selphie's turn to pipe up. "And where's Kairi?"_

_Riku's heart sank even lower._

_Riku waited all day for Sora to show up, even when everyone else gave up._

_Selphie stayed with Riku all the while but when the moon rose and darkness fell, she finally left his side._

_He stood like a statue on the beach, watching the tides._

_A scarlet wave lapped at his shoes._

_Wait – scarlet? Waves weren't red!_

_Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion and squinted into the horizon._

_He saw someone – or something – bobbing up and down in the distance._

_Riku waded out and as he approached the 'something', his alarm grew._

_He started to swim strongly out into the sea, ignoring the currents that were trying to hold him back._

_And that's when Riku saw her._

_Drenched in blood, a young girl no older than 15 floated serenely in the waters, her eyes closed._

_Riku's fingers trembled and he reached out to the girl. She was so pale; so very pale._

"_This can't be happening," Riku choked out._

_The girl was Kairi. _

_And she was dead._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Riku had tried so hard to forget those memories.

But the appearance of Sora – or who he thought was Sora – made them all flood back.

He had waited for Sora for so long at the Islands. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Riku would have waited some more if it hadn't been for Mickey, who invited him back to his Castle. Selphie wanted to go too, of course. She had always followed Riku around like a stray puppy. Tidus and Wakka decided to stay at the Islands, afraid of leaving behind what they knew best. Donald and Goofy stayed behind too, to wait for Sora. They would have waited forever… Riku wondered if they were still there.

Riku resisted the urge to cry. No, knights don't cry. Especially brave knights.

He managed to pull himself together and Riku picked up his sword and slipped it back into the scabbard.

After many more hours of stumbling over annoying tree roots and getting lost, Riku found his way back to the Gummi Ship at last.

He clambered in warily, wondering how he was going to tell the King.

"Chip and Dale," he spoke into the walkie-talkie, "I'm coming back!"

-x-x-x-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LOST IT?!"

Green flames shot up from the ground, circling two cowering creatures – one was fat and red, the other was scrawny and blue.

"And to think – I left my most prized possession with your _imbecile _of a master! ARGH!" A frightfully pale woman dressed completely in purple and black raved endlessly and furiously to the two small beasts inside the ring of green fire.

"B-but it wasn't our faul –"

"NO EXCUSES!" the woman thundered and more green sparks showered them all.

"But Maleficent –"

"SILENCE!"

The blue one was quick to shut his mouth but the red on was more reluctant. The intense heat around them suddenly vanished and their shoulders sagged in relief. Maleficent bent down and lifted the blue demon's head up.

"Did you know how valuable that Heartless was? It took a thousand hearts to create. Not one, not two – a THOUSAND," Maleficent seethed, "That Heartless could break barriers! Could create the havoc we want! We could have _ruled the world_ with that dragon heartless. But NOOO, I _had_ to trust Hades to keep it locked up for me for a while; just a while so I could have time to gather more Heartless to invade worlds with. And Hades lets the thing escape!"

Maleficent shook her head at the demons. "I don't know why I bother."

She glared at the red creature first, then the blue one.

"Pain and Panic, tell Hades that he will be punished for this and GO LOOK FOR MY DRAGON HEARTLESS!" Maleficent roared and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Pain and Panic glanced at each other and scurried out of the cave as fast as their tiny legs would carry them.

-x-x-x-

"Uuuuggggghhh!"

An angry cry of frustration escaped Selphie's lips as the arrow crashed into the wall, creating another crack.

Selphie was standing in a forgotten room inside the Castle, a wooden bow in her shaking hands and a quiver of arrows slung awkwardly over her left shoulder.

She had exchanged her silk dress for a plain black singlet and white shorts. Her brown leather boots went up to her knees.

Yes, this was the makeover.

Usually, Selphie's makeovers would consist of heaps of blue eyeshadow, heaps and heaps of lipstick and heaps and heaps and heaps of blusher.

But it was going to take a lot more than just make-up to impress Riku.

It would need skill. Strength. Determination!

This simple fact forced Selphie to sneak into the Weaponry Closet and haul out the ol' bow and arrow.

Riku would _have_ to notice her now! She would go with him on every mission as a brilliant archer!

If she could hit the bullseye on the dartboard, that is…

Selphie clumsily nocked another arrow and pulled the string back. Her hand trembled violently but she finally dared to let go.

_SMACK!_

Selphie couldn't believe it.

She almost dropped her bow in excitement.

Soon, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I DID IT!"

The walking mop that had been trying so hard to ignore her for the last hour or so turned to watch the cheering young woman in amusement.

Selphie cautiously placed her precious bow on the floor and relieved her aching shoulder from the quiver of arrows.

She then frolicked up to the inquisitive mop and took it by surprise by dancing with it and twirling it around, all the while humming a very out-of-tune song.

"I hit the bullseye, Moppy!" Selphie cheered, "I'm ready for my first mission!"

-x-x-x-

The Gummi Ship landed smoothly and skidded a few metres before coming to a halt.

Riku came out of the Ship to be welcomed by two bounding chipmunks.

"So, what did you find, hey?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, Riku! What'd you find?" Chip echoed.

Riku wasn't quite ready to blurt out his suspicions so he merely shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing, really…"

Chip and Dale exchanged disappointed looks and slumped as they dragged their feet away.

"Nothing to report to the King," they sighed.

"Oh, if only you knew," Riku muttered under his breath and slipped away.

Soon, he was at the King's door, knocking fervently.

"Come in." Mickey's voice was barely audible from Riku's side of the door.

Riku swung the door open and trekked into the Throne Room. "You'll never guess what I…"

He trailed off as he saw the grave expression of King Mickey's face.

"Look," Mickey said, quietly.

Seeing the King like this almost scared Riku but he bent down in front of the desk. "Look at what?"

"The World Seeker." The King gestured to the orb before him.

Riku furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the World Seeker. There didn't seem to be any difference.

"Look closer," Mickey instructed.

Riku studied the orb for a while longer before the noticed that another white line had disappeared. "Another barrier's broken."

Mickey nodded. "This time, it's the barrier surrounding Hollow Bastion. I think you know what that means."

Riku's eyes wandered to the Shrukai Forest and he stood. "Another mission, I presume?"

"You got it!"

Mickey pried his eyes from the World Seeker to look up at Riku. "Did you find anything at Shrukai Forest?"

Riku casually pulled out a seat and sat down. "Interesting that you should mention it. Actually, I think I saw Sora. I _think_."

This got Mickey's attention. "S – Sora? But… he's gone. Dead…"

Confusion settled in the King's eyes and he seemed to stare right through Riku.

Riku inclined his head. "I believe it was Sora. And after all those years…"

Mickey returned from his trance and said, "Well, then it's all the more reason to go to Hollow Bastion."

"I couldn't help but overhear."

A voice from behind them made Riku and Mickey turn to look back at Selphie – and do a double take.

Riku drew in a long breath. "What on earth, Selphie?"

Standing in the doorway was a comical image of Selphie trying to look like a respectable warrior.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Riku had a hard time biting back the laughter.

"Because I'm coming with you on this mission!" Selphie retorted, her chin held high.

Riku and Mickey stared at her for a considerable time.

"What? You think I'm not strong enough?" Selphie accused, indignantly.

The King shrugged. "Well… I dunno, Selphie. This is a treacherous mission. It might put you in danger!"

Another figure entered the room with a great flourish. With a pretty pink bow around her round black ears and a puffy dress, it could only be one person.

"I won't be hearing any of that!" Minnie Mouse quipped. "Selphie's coming with you!"

Selphie smiled sweetly at her supporting friend and glanced back at Riku and Mickey with new flare in her emerald eyes. "Yeah!"

Riku looked at his King with pleading eyes but Mickey just flashed him a helpless grin.

"Alright, Selphie! You're going to Hollow Bastion with Riku!" King Mickey declared.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this, King Mickey," Selphie promised before skipping out of the Throne Room with unhidden joy.

Minnie swept a satisfied gaze around the room and left after Selphie while Riku squirmed in his seat.

"Why me?" Riku moaned, covering his face with his hands.

-x-x-x-

**AND I'LL LEAVE IT THERE! What will happen at Hollow Bastion? Will they meet Sora again? Will Selphie stuff up the mission? Will Riku be tempted to throw Selphie into a lake to rid himself of his annoying partner? Want to find out? Well, you'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter!!! Oh! Almost forgot: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Editors Note: OMG! Hello, just a note from the editor. Mandy is awesome, you must review because her stories are GREAT & You are all jealous of her skills!! NOW REVIEW MINIONS!**


	3. Hollow Bastion

Thank you to all who have reviewed

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! I haven't posted since last year... o.o SORRY. But I'll try and continue this fanfic. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!! (Unfortunately.) **

-x-x-x-

"So, are you really sure it's Sora? What are we looking for in Hollow Bastion? Is Hollow Bastion really cool? Is it, Riku? Have you been there? Are you ready? Can we go?"

Riku's gritted his teeth and his hands tightened on the Gummi Ship's steerer as Selphie fired a bucket load of questions at him.

"We'll be leaving soon," Riku answered, coldly, carefully avoiding Selphie's admiring gaze.

Behind them, Chip and Dale chattered constantly, throwing sympathetic glances in Riku's way. They could already see the annoyance set in his face while Selphie remained in oblivion about Riku's irritation.

Chip cleared his throat.

"You are ready for take-off!" he announced.

"Oh, how exciting!" Selphie piped up and before he could stop her, held Riku's hand.

Riku snatched his hand away as quick as lightning and glowered intensely at Selphie. She didn't seem to notice.

Riku leaned back in his seat and waited for the countdown.

"3… 2… 1…" Chip's voice droned at full blast from the speakers.

"0!"

The Gummi Ship whirred into action and whizzed out into space at the pace of a speeding bullet and soon Riku, Selphie and their ship was gliding through nothingness, searching for Hollow Bastion.

He swerved hastily to the right to avoid a spinning missile and only then did he realize that Selphie was going a funny shade of green.

In spite of himself, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Selphie clung to her seat and wheezed. "We're going… too fast…"

So _that_ was it. Riku grinned and shrugged.

"Better get used to it then."

He pushed the speed level to the maximum and whizzed past a few idle space rocks.

Selphie clutched onto her seat for dear life.

"Riku!" she squeaked, her voice hardly audible over the roaring engines. "This isn't funny! _Slow down!_"

Riku bit back his laughter and reluctantly obliged, turning the speed way, way down.

The engines spluttered a bit then settled down with a cough of silvery smoke.

Selphie jolted in her seat and sighed with relief as the nausea left her. "Thank you."

Riku cast her a sidelong glance and concealed a smirk. Selphie was fun to terrify.

They sat in tranquil silence for a while, lucky enough not to encounter some great hulking space beast or speedy meteor rocks. Soon, a familiar castle rose up in the horizon.

Selphie leaned forward eagerly to look. "There it is! Hollow Bastion!"

Riku nodded and got ready to land as bumpily as he could. This was going to be interesting.

He lowered the Gummi Ship to the rocky ground and it skimmed along the surface of the lake.

"What are you doing, Riku?!" Selphie cried, her green eyes widening in alarm. "You can't land in the water!"

Riku shrugged. "Alright then…"

He turned the ship sharply and scraped along the gravelly path at an awkward angle. The Gummi Ship tilted dangerously, much to Riku's delight and Selphie's dismay.

"RIKU!" Selphie desperately grabbed at the dashboard and her fingers slipped over a few red buttons.

Three missiles were shot out and they spiralled into the waterfall.

_KA-SPLASH!_

There was a huge explosion of water and smoke. Selphie covered her mouth with both hands and Riku stopped the Gummi Ship and groaned. So much for making a good first impression on Leon and the others…

"What happened here?" a sharp voice topped the still-gushing water.

Riku and Selphie peered anxiously from the ship.

Standing there was a teenage girl sporting black attire. Her short black hair was slightly poofed up by a red headband tied back loosely and her hazel eyes looked steely. She hopped down from the boulder she was standing on and landed in the shallow side of the water, sloshing down to Riku with heavy brown boots.

Riku swung the Gummi Ship door open and clambered out. He heard Selphie scramble out behind him and Riku slammed the door.

He nodded coolly at the girl.

_This must be Yuffie,_ he thought. Sora had told him about her – a feisty and free-spirited ninja. And a formidable fighter.

"Yuffie," Riku uttered, while Selphie hid behind him.

Yuffie's glare wavered slightly and a smile broke out onto her face. "Riku?"

The cloud of uncertainty left Yuffie's face. "How did you get here? When? And what happened?"

She gestured to the waterfall.

Riku glanced guiltily down at his feet.

"An accident," he said, apologetically.

Yuffie snuck closer, lifting her chin to see over Riku's shoulder. "And who's this?"

Riku snorted, not even bothering to introduce his companion formally.

"This is Selphie. The one who made the explosion." he told Yuffie, flatly.

Selphie emerged from behind Riku's back and nodded shyly. "Sorry about that."

Yuffie just laughed and waved the matter off. "No worries! Happens all the time!"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "You mean having three missiles blow up your waterfall is a daily occurrence?"

Yuffie giggled and shrugged. "No harm done. Follow me now! It's time you met Leon and the gang!"

She darted quickly out of sight before Riku and Selphie could even take a step.

"Hey!" Selphie tried to catch up.

Riku lunged forward, almost tripping himself up. "Wait for us, Yuffie! We don't know this place very well!"

The black blur that was Yuffie paused and she stood atop a shabby building, arms akimbo. "You have to learn to keep up, you know. I live in the fast lane!"

Riku rolled his eyes and hid his wheezing by breathing as softly as he could. "I can see that."

Selphie clumsily stumbled up behind him, weighed down by her bow and quiver of finely-carved arrows.

Riku tilted his chin up and looked embarrassed, almost disgusted, by his so-called 'mission partner'.

Yuffie leapt down from the rickety building with ease, landing on her two feet without even stumbling. Riku could not help but sigh in admiration.

For Selphie's sake, Yuffie decided to walk leisurely alongside them.

Yuffie strolled nimbly along with perfect grace while Selphie struggled with her weapons.

After a while, Yuffie looked at Riku pointedly. "You still haven't told me how you got here."

Riku breathed in a deep breath. "Well, it all started when some mysterious force broke a barrier so I went to investigate it and then – "

He voice faltered. " – and then I saw Sora for the first time in… years."

Riku didn't notice Yuffie's bemused expression change to a grave and shocked face.

"In years?" Yuffie frowned deeply. "Whaddya mean?"

Riku avoided Yuffie's eyes and instead looked at the ground. "When I reached the island, everyone one there. Everyone except Sora. We waited for him. Oh, we waited and waited. He just… never came back."

Silence hung in the air, quietly suffocating Riku.

After what seemed like years, Yuffie cleared her throat to speak. "Merlin's house is just up there."

Selphie's shoulders relaxed in relief and Riku felt the tension wash away.

"Let's go then!" Selphie grinned and lumbered along beside Yuffie. Riku lagged behind the both of them, feeling awkward.

It pained Riku to utter _that_ name, let alone declare it to strangers he'd just met. _Sora_. Doubt coursed through the mind. What if that person he saw in the forest wasn't Sora at all? What if he had been cheated into hoping for his old friend to return?

His heart sped up. He felt as if he were hanging onto the edge of a cliff with one finger. A strand of hope… that was all he needed. But was it enough?

Trying to get his mind off things that he couldn't change, he watched his surroundings with expressionless eyes. Hollow Bastion had changed a lot since he'd been there last. There was no sign of that big dark castle anymore. It was replaced by welcoming streets, lined with stalls and shacks.

Friendly moogles bobbed up occasionally, shouting "KUPO!" at the newcomers. Ahh, moogles. Riku's mouth twitched and ached to smile. He hadn't seen one in years. Riku almost missed those little plushie-like critters, with their tiny purple wings and red pom pom on their heads…

A voice sliced through him. "We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

That was Yuffie.

Riku was suddenly aware of the cosy home before him. It was made with planks of wood and slightly worn down but he liked it already.

Yuffie barged in with her boots making a huge racket. Selphie slipped in after her. Riku paused before going in, being the victim of one of sharp and blustery gust.

"What's the big fuss all about?" came the bellow from the house.

Riku stifled a laugh and, feeling a bit better, went in as well. At once, he was showered with attention and all eyes were on him. He scanned his surroundings uneasily, at a man with corn-coloured hair sitting in front of a huge computer, an old magician, a woman in pink with three long brown braids and sparkling green eyes and three unidentified beings. They were small and appeared to be girls with elaborate clothing.

One had shoulder-length brown hair and had a tiny gun sticking out from her pocket. The second one was all smiles, with fiery orange hair that was plaited and twisted in a dizzying way. The last had a grim expression on her face and narrowed maroon eyes. More grimness showed in her gray hair and black clothing.

They were swamped in silence as everyone studied everyone else. Finally, the blonde man spoke.

"Who have you got there, Yuffie?" Riku recognised the voice. He was the one who had bellowed before.

Yuffie grinned. "This is Selphie and this is Riku."

She hesitated then introduced everyone else.

"This is Cid," she said, pointing to the man.

Yuffie turned swiftly to the woman in pink. "She's Aerith. The magician's name is Merlin. And those…"

She nodded to the three pixie-like girls. "They're teeny-boppers."

"Hey!" the orange-haired one quipped. "We have names too, y'know!"

She hopped from the table she had been standing on and stopped in mid-flight, hovering in front of Riku's face. "I'm Rikku!"

"I'm Yuna," the gunner piped up.

The gray-haired one gave them a dismissive look. "The name's Paine."

"Hi! Nice to meet you all!" Selphie chirruped.

Merlin chuckled until his tall, pointy hat shook. Riku stared at the hat – it was so strange and unworldly. The bright yellow stars and moon patterns on it seemed to be moving.

'_An illusion_,' Riku told himself, silently.

"Nice to meet you too," Merlin said, "and welcome to the Radiant Garden!"

Riku's eyes clouded in confusion. "Radiant… Garden? Isn't this Hollow Bastion?"

Aerith shook her head. "We've renamed it Radiant Garden. The name 'Hollow Bastion' wasn't very… friendly."

Riku opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

Everyone's attention was immediately turned to the tall man who stood in the doorway. He face was tilted down, slightly, causing his shaggy brown hair to fall against his scarred face.

Riku was transfixed by the gigantic sword grasped in the man's hand. It was like no weapon he'd ever seen before.

"Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed, brightly, leaping to his side in a swift cat-like bound. "Meet Riku and Selphie! They're friends of Sora."

Riku mentally deflated at the sound of _that_ name again. A smile froze on his face. Selphie cast a look at Riku and edged closer to him until their shoulders were almost touching. This time, Riku did not pull away.

Leon raised his head to study the pair. His eyebrows furrowed and his sharp blue gaze grew in intensity. "Hmph."

He folded his arms.

Yuffie glared at Leon in confusion. "What?! Why are you acting so grumpy for?"

Leon continued to stare at Riku and Selphie, who were as puzzled as Yuffie. "If this is true, then why has Sora not come with you?"

Riku drew a ragged breath and looked to Selphie to explain. It was all too painful to repeat. But Selphie, too, had seemed to lose all confidence. She looked away and pretended to look at the large computer screen.

Yuffie somehow maintained the grin that seemed fixed onto her mouth. "Oh... long story. We'll talk about it la –"

"No, I want to know now," Leon interrupted. His glass smooth voice didn't hide the frost that was beginning to form.

Yuffie's smile blinked into non-existence. She sat heavily onto the seat beside Cid. "Sora's gone. He never returned to the island."

Silence.

A few stifled gasps, but other than that – silence.

Another few moments passed before Leon spoke again. "What?"

Riku swallowed. "I saw him again, in another world. I came here to search for him."

"And we're looking for some weird thing that's crashing through all the world barriers!" Selphie's input was accompanied by what she hoped was a heroic pose – one hand holding the bow and the other grasping an arrow.

"This is bad news," Leon's eyes wandered and he absently hefted his massive sword onto his shoulder. "If you saw Sora, and suddenly all these barriers are being shattered... they must be connected."

Riku nodded slowly. It made sense. But a doubt still nagged him.

"But what if I was mistaken? What if it wasn't really Sora? But someone else?"

Leon's reply was simple. "We'll just have to find out..."

-x-x-x-

**Bwee! –happy jig- Now review! XD**


End file.
